Memoirs of a Thief King
by Silver Flame Alchemist
Summary: I remembered you the second I caught sight of you. I suppose many would call it fate that brought your Hikari and mine together, and I suppose they would be right. Although I hardly think you would need a Light. Your soul was bright all on its own -TB/OC-
1. Memoirs of a Thief King

_I was feeling melancholic and felt like writing this. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memoirs of a Thief King<strong>_

I remembered you the second I caught sight of you.

Your long ebony hair, the texture of the finest spun silk.  
>Your high cheek bones and perfectly tanned skin.<p>

Those eyes of yours that burn like fire, and yet are the color of the deepest emeralds.

Your smile that lights up the room, and your laugh that scares away storms.

Oh yes, I recognized you instantly. How could I not?

You danced for me in my palace.

The music you could create with your voice alone was intoxicating… And then I'd watch your hips start to sway in time with the drums, and I would be lost to a different world entirely. You were _my_ dancer. _Mine_.

I had stolen you away from your home, just like the jewels I would set in your ears. Taken you for my own, and would never let you go.

You were my dancer, my entertainer… My cherished Jewel.

And then the Pharaoh took you from me.

I was never given the chance to say goodbye.

I told myself that there would be other dancers; there would be other Jewels to steal… But none of them compared to you. Their eyes could never burn as brightly, and their voices could never reach the same heights as yours.

Not for the first time, I was jealous of the Pharaoh for what he had taken from me. But this time, I would get you back.

I remember the night I sneaked into your chambers and found you sleeping. You looked so peaceful, as you always did when your mind was at rest, but there was something else lying on the edge of your tranquility. I recognized it as fear.

I wanted to know who you were afraid of. I believed it was me.

But then you woke up in my arms after I had flitted you away and you cried. You were relieved to be home. That fear that I had been so afraid of, was not directed at me.

It's been such a long time since that night.

You died in my arms; I saw that spark leave your eyes.

And yet here you are.

I suppose many would call it fate that brought your Hikari and mine together, and I suppose they would be right.

Although I hardly think you would need a _Light_.

Your soul was bright all on its own.

I wish I could see you again, if only for a moment, but I know that cannot happen… The risks are too high.

But know, my Jewel, that I think of you often…

And I hope you think of me.

* * *

><p><em>Before you ask, no. He's not talking about Seth.<em>

_He's talking about my OC, Raja._

_*suddenly realizes that if it was Seth, Bakura and Seto would be together* Ew._

* * *

><p><em>Thief King Bakura belongs to: <em>Kazuki Takahashi

_Raja belongs to me._


	2. Twists and Turns

_I know I said there wasn't going to be more, but I lied. XD_

_I was feeling in the need for fluff again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twists and Turns<strong>_

As I watch you on the dance floor through this vessel's eyes, I remember the first time we met.

I had just finished sacking your village, and was basking in the glow of victory and the torch's light as it glittered against the piles of riches I'd acquired.

You were one of six women I'd captured. You were the only one who wasn't shaking or screaming.

It wasn't because you weren't scared. Oh no, your eyes spoke volumes of how terrified you were. But they also blazed with defiance.

That's why you stood out to me. It was your spirit that caught my eye, not your beauty or your mind… Although I came to appreciate them over time.

I chose you because you looked me in the eye and didn't stutter when you spoke.

Besides, I'd always had a thing for green eyes.

And then I watched you dance, and I knew I would never be able to let you go.

* * *

><p>The outfits you wore were subtle and refined. You had self-respect. You didn't drown yourself in jewelry, instead letting your limbs remain light as you twisted and twirled to the sound of the drums.<p>

The way you would have me reaching for you, only to find you'd moved away in a flash kept me interested, kept me trying to be faster.

I would watch you dance the way a predator watches its prey. And all the while I looked for an opening, an opportunity to pounce… But I never did.

I was careful with you. I knew if I was too rough you would break, and I would never be able to replace you.

You were the only toy I came to respect.

So the night I caught you as you swayed in front of me, you didn't resist as I pulled you into my lap.

I had earned the right to touch you, even though I had always possessed the power to do so.

That was the night I first learned your name. It was the night you first spoke mine.

It was the night I realized that I was not the hunter, but the hunted.

And you had caught me so easily in your flawless trap.

And I couldn't seem to be bothered by it.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

_And again, this is Thief King Bakura and my OC._


	3. Jeweled Nights

_I realize it's been literally _ages_ since I updated this, so here you go!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeweled Nights<strong>_

Your Hikari and mine have become so close, I wonder now if Fate did play a part in bringing them together. I wonder, would they still be so in love if you and I had not…

We were in love, weren't we?

I told myself time and again that it was merely a craving that made my heart pound when I caught you smiling at me, or possessiveness that made my vision cloud when I saw others trying to touch you. But I knew deep down that it was more than that.

You were mine, and you always would be.

But in a way, I believe I may have been yours as well, even if I didn't want to admit it. I was a King, in my own way, and Kings don't answer to their entertainers…

And yet when you called, all I could do was answer.

I swore you were the death of me, and yet your laugh could fill me with life.

Those long nights in the dead of winter when I would fall asleep without you and awake in the middle of the night to your arms wrapping around me. Those moments during the day when our eyes would meet, and I knew exactly what you were thinking, because I had the same desires.

I don't recall when it happened, or even how, but suddenly you were the only one that mattered. The only one I wanted to protect.

And yet I never could.

I ignored the bruises that bloomed across your skin because I didn't want to admit that I hadn't been able to help you. To keep you safe.

And somehow, you understood.

Because you ignored them as well, instead pulling me closer and telling me it was alright. Telling me to keep holding you, because my warmth was all that you needed to survive.

If there is one thing I desire to change, it is that.

I could love you, hold you, kiss you, but I could never protect you. I knew that if I tried, I would smother you. And you were the only jewel that I would never risk shattering.

I allowed you to be injured because it was easier than learning how to care. And you allowed yourself to be hurt, because you understood me better than I understood myself.

I was always jealous of you for that.

Your uncanny ability to pick my mind apart and know what it was I was trying to hide from you.

Your Hikari does it to mine.

And every time he sputters and flounders and tries to lie, I can only laugh, because that used to be us.

And in a way, it still is.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback will be smiled upon fondly.<em>


	4. King of Nothing

_This chapter is an Angst-Fest from who-knows-where._

* * *

><p><em><strong>King of Nothing<strong>_

I was never going to be the Hero.

I knew that long before we met.

But I had always hoped I would be able to be _your_ Hero. The one you ran to when you were scared, the one you could confide in, the one who would hold you close and tell you it was all a bad dream.

But I was far to cynical for that.

I was born to be the villain. Born to be the one who would defy the forces of good for his own ends and try to take over the world in his free time.

But I never took over the world.

I was never the Hero.

I never told you it was all a bad dream and whispered you back into sleep, because that wasn't who I was meant to be.

Bright eyes or no, even you couldn't change me.

I prayed to Ra that you could.

I didn't _like_ being the villain when you were around. I didn't enjoy watching peasants run from me or feel a rush of adrenaline from sacking a town.

All I wanted was to give you the one thing I knew I never could.

Soft whispers and gentle kisses.

I was a rough man, and a rougher lover.

I was so afraid to break you, but I could never seem to hold myself back.

And then you'd scream and I was a child again, hiding from the Pharaoh and his men as they slaughtered my family and friends.

I hit you, the first time you did that.

I regretted it the second my skin came into contact with yours, but I couldn't take it back.

In the end, you were always the one who told me it was all right.

You'd hold me close, kiss away my tears, and tell me you had had worse in your old life.

Told me not to feel guilty, because you should have known it would set me off, and it didn't even really hurt, and _you_ were the one who was sorry.

I let you take the blame because I was always terrible at admitting that I was wrong.

And in the morning, when I would roll over and see the bite marks on your skin I would feel so guilty.

That's why you always woke up alone.

Because I would run away from what I'd done, because it was simply _easier_ than anything else. And my whole life I had been fighting to keep a hold of _something_ that was meaningful.

And when I was given you, I wound up hurting you.

I suppose you might call that Fate.

But to make up for all of that, for all the terrible things I did to others, did to you, there's my Hikari.

That boy wouldn't hurt a fly, and when I see him lace his fingers into your Hikari's, I feel at peace.

I might have been the one to mess things up, but he'll be the one to set them right.

Because no matter what might happen, I know he won't ever hurt her.

And that's enough for me, at least.

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking I might make the next one from Raja to the Thief King.<em>

_Whatcha' think of that?_


	5. King's Hope

_Okay! So this is the one from Raja to the Thief King._

* * *

><p><em><strong>King's Hope<strong>_

He looks so like you, and yet so very different. His skin is milky white and unmarred. His eyes hold none of your golden spark… But the hair, the smile, the laugh… You have those in common, certainly, along with your love for a sun-kissed brunette with green eyes.

I find it comical that I had no choice in my employment to you, but my Hikari could have had her pick of any boy. Ironic that she chose him, don't you think?

And as I sit here, back in the depths of my Hikari's mind, I wonder if you do think of me, of us, of anything at all.

I wouldn't blame you if you blocked me from your mind entirely, I know how painful it was for you sometimes, but I hope you haven't forgotten me. I certainly haven't forgotten you.

I remember the moonlit footraces across the dunes at midnight, with no one but us for miles around. I remember crawling into your bed in winter because I was cold. I remember playing hide-and-seek in the palace to fill the hours of boredom when the Pharaoh's men were looking for you and we had to lie low.

I remember the feeling of your skin on mine, whether in light touches as we passed in the halls, or in a possessive embrace as you held me at night.

I remember the way you looked at me, sorrow and hurt and anguish on display, and I remember wondering if it would ever disappear.

If your Hikari's eyes are anything to go by, then it hasn't. He hides it amazingly well, but it's still there, buried deep in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

And that's why I think you're still in there, somewhere. Hiding away and watching the world go by.

Doesn't it bring back the old times? The good times?

The times we shared, and never wanted to end?

The times that have long since passed us by…

Every time he laughs, I remember the way your chuckle would rumble through my bones as you held me close. When he plays with my Hikari's hair, I feel the shivers you would elicit with that said-same action dance along my spine.

Parts of you still remain here, where I can sense and see them. Others are tucked away in the dark, and I must confess that I do not mind that they aren't here. Our Hikari's are the brightest and best parts of us, wound up in shells that resemble our past selves.

They do not need corruption to mar their gleaming souls.

What they need is each other to hold onto when life threatens to be too much for them to bare alone.

What they need is exactly what they have.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

_The title is a bit of a play on words, since her name, _Raja_, can have either meaning of _King _or _Hope._  
>More commonly <em>Hope_, but I did come across a few instances of _King_ being the meaning._

_And when she's describing the differences at the beginning, she's going back and forth between Ryou and the Thief King._


End file.
